smell my perfume
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Ginny sentía que Harry estaba extraño, distante, pero no quería creer en ello. Hermione y Luna estaban de acuerdo con que se diera un tiempo con su relación, pero ella no quería hacer caso de sus sugerencias. No es hasta el momento en que enfrenta al mismo Harry, y es él quien le pide un tiempo. Comienza a sospechar de que él ya "tiene a alguien más".
1. I'm paranoid

Esta historia está divida en **tres partes**.

Pairing: Ginny x Harry; Harry x Draco.

Me inspiré en una canción de Britney Spears, llamada "Perfume".

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

"I'M PARANOID"

.

.

.

–Felicitaciones por tu graduación, Ginny.

Su madre, Molly, aún con la triste mirada que quedó como secuela de lo que tuvo que vivir en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo y un par de besos en sus mejillas.

–Gracias, mamá –respondió Ginny, apretando las manos de su madre, a modo de devolverle el gesto de los besos.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti –añadió su padre–, más aun con la oportunidad de que juegues Quidditch profesionalmente a partir del próximo año.

Sonrió y chilló de emoción antes de recibir el abrazo de su padre.

Todo parecía estar surgiendo de maravilla en su vida y eso solo la consolaba y reforzaba la confianza que tenía en sí misma.

Buscó tras sus padres, por si encontraba la verde mirada que tanto añoraba por ver. Molly notó el accionar de su hija, por lo que terminó por sugerirle que fueran a casa, donde todos la esperaban para celebrar.

Ginny no era tonta, supo desde entonces, que Harry iba a estar esperándola en casa.

No se equivocó y a los primeros brazos que saltó, fue a los de su novio: Harry Potter. Ron y Hermione miraban esa escena con cierta alegría regocijante, ya que estaban viendo a su amigo, por fin, más tranquilo al tener a su novia a su lado.

Su estancia –de Harry– en la remodelada casa del número 12 en Grimmauld Place se hacía tediosa, pensaba Ginny, por las cartas que solía mandarle, donde le contaba que cenar solo no le era muy agradable.

Algo que no le gustaba… era saber de la compañía que estaba teniendo su novio cuando ella estaba en la escuela, sin embargo, estaba celebrando su graduación, y Harry estaba a su lado. No había de qué preocuparse.

Estrechó la mano del chico cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa, y si bien Harry le sonreía, Ginny pudo notar que Hermione y Ron lo miraban de una forma _distinta_ a la usual… Lo miraban con cierta nostalgia.

.

.

.

No habían pasado ni tres meses, pero cada vez que iba de visita a casa de Harry, veía salir chicas y chicos. Se quedaba en la esquina, siempre llegaba en el momento en que ya se estaban yendo. No es como si aparentaran haber estado de fiesta o cosas así, todos salían con muchos folios entre sus manos, pero Ginny no se quedaba muy conforme con eso ni muy tranquila.

No si ya sabía –y era un secreto a voces– que su amado Harry Potter era abiertamente bisexual.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la casa de su novio, lo ayudaba a ordenar y organizar sus folios, en tanto checaba por si tenía alguna marca de labial o algún indicio de infidelidad.

Luego, abandonaba toda esa idea. Ya se estaba poniendo paranoica al pensar en cosas que no existen. Él estaba de novio con ella, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Verdad?

Solían beber alguna bebida caliente, mientras hablaban de lo que hacían en su día, terminando acurrucados el uno con el otro, besándose con algún tiempo de intervalo.

Hasta que llegó ese día…

Ese día viernes, luego de toda una semana sin verse, puesto que Harry estaba muy ocupado con las labores de auror y Ginny, con sus entrenamientos, él con suerte le sonrió cuando la recibió.

Al momento de sentarse en el sofá, él no la abrazó hasta que ella lo hizo ni tampoco la besó si no es porque ella le pide un beso.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó–. Estás extraño.

–No es nada –su respuesta fue seca y cortante, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro–, solo estoy cansado.

 _Excusa barata_ , pensó, pero no tenía ganas de tener una discusión. _Tal vez, te creo_.

.

.

.

–Ha estado actuando raro desde hace un mes.

Luna estaba atenta a las palabras de su amiga, aunque su vista estuviese clavada en el paisaje del lugar en el que estaban. No era un secreto que le gustase todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza. Hermione, en tanto, apretaba la mano de Ginny.

–¿Y se te ocurre algo al respecto? Digo, ¿crees saber lo que le pase?

–Me dice que está cansado, que eso es todo, que no me preocupe y siempre termina besándome la frente, pero porque se ve obligado a hacerlo.

–Yo creo que necesita un tiempo.

Ambas chicas miraron a la rubia, que se quitaba los mitones y frotaba sus dedos sin apartar la vista de los mismos, sonriendo con calidez.

–¿Un tiempo?

–Es posible que Harry se sienta un poco presionado –inclinó su cabeza–. No digo que no te quiera, no obstante debe necesitar un tiempo para él, para poder convertirse en auror.

–Luna –dijo Hermione–, yo creo que tienes razón… Pero, por lo que conozco de Harry… –mordió un poco su labio, miró a Ginny, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa–, creo que mejor será que _termines_ con él.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No voy a terminar con él! ¿Por qué haría eso?

Hermione no respondió, soltó su mano y frotó las suyas, desviando la mirada de ella. Ginny, en tanto, se volvió hacia Luna, quien seguía sonriendo.

–Luna, ¿tú qué me aconsejas?

La aludida se giró un poco para verla, Ginny estaba muy expectante por lo que Luna le pudiese decir, sin embargo, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada de vuelta hacia el paisaje.

–Puede ser que Harry ya no siente lo mismo, que Hermione tenga razón y lo más sensato sea terminar tu relación con él.

–¿Por qué? –Ginny se estaba molestando un poco–. Si no me dan una buena razón…

–¿Qué otra cosa piensas hacer? –preguntó Hermione–. Dices que Harry está raro, distante y te dice que _no es así_ , ¿verdad? Lo más sensato es que terminen o se den un tiempo.

.

.

.

–¿Y? ¿Qué me aconsejas, mamá?

Molly estaba tejiendo, mientras Ginny mantenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, esperando por una respuesta de la mujer que había logrado mantener un sólido matrimonio durante muchos años, y que seguía firme, a pesar de las desgracias que la Segunda Guerra Mágica dejó.

–Ginny, cariño –dijo en un tono muy suave–, siempre he pensado que eres una gran mujer, aun con tu corta edad. Nos sorprendes todo el tiempo, tienes una gran capacidad y voluntad a la hora de enfrentar cualquier problema, por más difícil que sea… Sin embargo, creo que la relación que mantienes con Harry… Si están teniendo problemas, solo ustedes son los únicos capaces de tomar las decisiones; por más que te aconsejen, la última palabra la tienen tú y él, nadie más.

–Mamá –intervino–, ese es el problema: no sé qué debo hacer. Harry insiste en que no pasa nada, pero está extraño, no está como antes. Desde que él empezó con…con… ¡con eso de ser auror!

–¿Qué te sugirieron Hermione y Luna?

Pero Ginny guardó silencio un momento, mantuvo la mirada fija en la taza de chocolate, dudando si era un buen momento para darle un sorbo, aun sabiendo que no tenía ganas de beberlo a causa del mal humor que tenía.

–Pedirle un tiempo o… terminarle –esa última palabra le sabía muy amarga.

Molly no dijo nada, había vuelto su total atención a aquella bufanda verde que estaba tejiendo. Ginny tampoco esperaba esperando una respuesta, así que decidió solo terminar la bebida caliente.

–Si no quieres _terminar_ –dijo Molly, sin apartar la vista de la bufanda–, entonces pídele un tiempo. Estar separados podría servirles para pensar si se necesitan el uno al otro.

En el momento en que iba a responderle, la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió, y Ron hizo aparición, en compañía de George. Ambos estaban riendo, y al ver a Ginny, sus sonrisas se expandieron.

–¡Chicos! –exclamó la chica dejando la taza en la mesa pequeña–. ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!

–¿Te hiciste un tiempo de sus entrenamientos para venir a ver a tu familiar? –preguntó George.

–Claro, claro –observó a Ron–. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verte, Ron.

Y el aludido notó la doble intencionalidad en aquella frase.

–¿Quieres que hablemos de Harry?

No necesitó una afirmación, ya que la chica se le adelantó hasta el patio. Ron se quejó por el hambre que tenía, por lo tanto, Ginny tuvo que esperar que su hermano pasara a la cocina por algún bocadillo antes de salir.

Caminaron un poco, Ron no se demoró demasiado en devorar las magdalenas que había hecho su madre. Ginny jugueteaba con sus manos, un tanto incómoda, no sabía exactamente cómo plantearle la situación, ya que él no lo entendería, además de que era el mejor amigo de Harry…

–¿Me vas a preguntar si Harry está teniendo otros romances?

Se volteó de inmediato hacia su hermano, él miraba el cielo, despreocupado.

–¿Los tiene? –preguntó algo incrédula.

Claro, la incredulidad le duró poco, al ver que la expresión en el rostro de Ron indicaba que estaba dudando.

–Ron –insistió.

–Ginny –se detuvo, ella también lo hizo–, no soy quién para decirte esas cosas. Harry es tu novio, si está haciendo cosas que no debería, pues…

–¿Las está haciendo?

–No me corresponde decirte eso o no…

–¡Ronald!

–Puede que sí –miró hacia otro lado–. La verdad, Ginny, es que yo tampoco lo sé muy bien.

–¡¿Entonces por qué dices algo como eso?!

–Varias veces le he pedido que nos reunamos para ir a beber cervezas de mantequilla, como en los viejos tiempos, pero me ha cancelado más de una vez.

 _"Hoy no puedo, Ron, tengo visita"._

 _"Estoy un poco ocupado, no podré ir con ustedes"._

 _"Discúlpame con Seamus y Dean, pero_ alguien _vino y no puedo pedirle que se vaya"_.

–¿Alguien? –preguntó Ginny–. ¿Una chica?

–No me dijo, no me dice quién es la persona que lo visita. No tengo ni idea.

No volvió a hablar, simplemente entró corriendo a la Madriguera, dejando a Ron solo y consternado.

Se encerró en su habitación y ahí se quedó, colocando un hechizo silenciador para no escuchar las recurrentes llamadas de Ron, que la había seguido.

No pensaba creer eso. Harry no podía estar engañándola.

–Todos están mintiéndome –decía, agarrándose la cabeza–. Me quieren hacer creer mi propia paranoia, eso es… Harry no está raro, solo está atareado. Sí, eso es. Harry está atareado y cansado, atareado y cansado, atareado y cansado, no tiene a nadie más, no me es infiel; atareado y cansado… Ginevra, tranquila, no es necesario terminar ni pedir un tiempo. Todo está bien, absolutamente bien.

.

.

.

–Oye, Ginny –preguntó George–, ¿a qué hora llega Harry?

–No lo sé –se encogió de hombros–. Dijo que pasaría por mí cuando saliera del Ministerio.

–¿Quién?

Ambos se giraron para ver al chico de lentes hacer ingreso a la Madriguera. Antes de que Ginny pudiese saludarlo con un beso, Harry fue abordado por Molly, quien lo abrazaba y le hacía una infinidad de preguntas acerca de sus estudios y su vida en solitario.

No estuvieron mucho rato en la Madriguera luego de que él llegara, porque iban a un restaurante, y debían llegar puntualmente para no perder la reservación.

Ginny había escogido su mejor vestido, aquel mismo que ocupó en la boda de Fleur y Bill, y al ver a Harry, si bien también tenía un toque formal, al ocupar una camisa –sin corbata– y unos pantalones de tela, no le parecía que estuviese muy arreglaro.

 _Bueno, él nunca se ha sabido vestir con propiedad, a menos que alguien lo ayude_ , pensó Ginny, y no, no estaba equivocada.

En el momento en que estaban por entrar al restaurante –muggle, por cierto–, Ginny entrelazó sus brazos, sobresaltando por poco al chico. Cuando intentó tomar su mano, Harry también tardó en reaccionar.

–¿No te parece que es una noche agradable? –comentó Ginny, antes de llevar un bocado del risotto de camarones.

La mesa que se les había asignado, estaba en la segunda planta del restaurante, y aunque tenían una vista privilegiada de Londres, estaban separados del clima frío por las ventanas.

–Sí –respondió Harry, pero él no la miraba, parecía hipnotizado por la vista, ni siquiera había probado un bocado de su crumble de salmón.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él reaccionó ante eso, mirándola y sintiendo cierta incomodidad al notar su mirada molesta. Bajó la vista hasta su plato para empezar a comer.

–Claro, hazlo –dijo Harry, llevando un bocado a su boca.

–¿Eres feliz?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Ginny? –rio nervioso.

–Con nuestra relación… ¿eres feliz?

Harry limpió las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta, apretó sus labios un momento; Ginny estaba sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, tenía miedo de que la respuesta de Harry fuese un rotundo _no_.

–Tú y yo –empezó a hablar– nos llevamos bien, ¿no? Somos amigos, pasamos por una situación parecida con respecto a Voldemort… Congeniamos bastante bien, eres bonita, inteligente, divertida, deportista, te gusta el Quidditch –rio un poco, ella también lo hizo–. No entiendo por qué no podría ser feliz con nuestra relación.

–Es que no siento que lo demuestres demasiado –dijo Ginny–, además… Acabas de recalcar que _somos amigos_.

–Pues lo somos, ¿no?

–Somos novios.

Harry no dijo nada, volviendo a llevarse un bocado de crumble a la boca, Ginny se estaba desesperando un poco al respecto.

–Harry…

–¿Por qué no terminamos la cena tranquilamente? Si quieres, después podemos hablar.

–No quiero –respondió–, quiero que me digas ahora mismo… ¿Quieres seguir con nuestra relación? –Harrry no respondió–. No te quedes callado.

La voz de Ginny se iba quebrando de a poco, y ella ya sentía que su labio estaba temblando, y esa era una sensación que no le estaba dando buena espina. Harry alzó la copa de champán, Ginny se quedó un tanto confundida.

–¿Tú quieres? –preguntó Harry, sonriendo–. Si es así, seguiremos la relación.

–Esto no se trata de si yo quiero o no –se quejó.

–Ginny, ¿sabes? No creo que este lugar sea el adecuado para discutir esto –bebió un sorbo de champán.

–Vale.

Terminaron la cena, en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por comentarios insignificantes acerca de lo deliciosa que les resultaba la comida. Harry estaba de buen humor, sonreía bastante y parecía disfrutar, en verdad, aquella cena.

Pero Ginny sentía que la comida le pasaba con espinas por la garganta. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese salir en la conversación que estaba por tener con Harry y solo quería que el chico terminara de comer lo más rápido posible, así la espera no sería tan agobiante.

.

.

.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Ginny–. ¿Hablaremos aquí?

Harry los había transportado a Grimmauld Place, y ella estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que él preparaba un poco de té en la cocina.

–Dame un minuto.

La pelirroja bufó, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus rodillas y luego en sus manos. Alzó su brazo izquierdo y observó con detención el mismo hasta llegar a su mano, en sí en sus dedos. No solía fantasear con la idea del matrimonio, todavía se consideraba muy joven como para casarse, pero viendo las circunstancias, quería convencerse de la idea misma…

Harry llegó con ambas tazas de té, entregándole una a Ginny.

Ella esperó a que el chico dijera algo, aunque sea que le comentara cómo estaba el té, cualquier cosa insignificante, sin embargo, no lo hacía, solo bebía té con suma calma. Ginny ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Harry –llamó, dejando su taza en la mesa de centro–, quiero que me digas inmediatamente…

–Quiero que nos demos un tiempo, Ginny –interrumpió dejándola de lo más perpleja–. Siento que nos hemos visto muy poco este último tiempo y creo que nos haría bien para pensar si nos necesitamos y queremos como lo hacíamos en un principio.

–¿Estás dudando de mi amor? –cuestionó.

–No, Ginny, no dudo de tu amor, pero sí dudo del mío.

* * *

La segunda parte será publicada el **domingo 17 de junio**.

Gracias por leer, xx.-


	2. Mark my territory

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

"MARK MY TERRITORY"

.

.

.

 _Dos años después…_

Harry había sido oficializado como auror luego de la caída de Voldemort, sin embargo, estuvo en el duro entrenamiento durante dos años y medio, y aunque generalmente los entrenamientos duran un periodo aproximado de tres años, Harry pareció no tener problemas con ello. Ahora, con sus casi veintiún años, podía darse el lujo de festejar, en compañía de los Weasley y amigos.

Todos estaban felices con ello, salvo Ginny.

Ella había tomado "de buena forma" la decisión de Harry, acerca de tomarse un tiempo. De hecho, les había comunicado la noticia a su familia, pero aclarando que estaba confiada en que les serviría para remontar su relación. No contaba con que, por dos años, Harry no se volviese a mostrar interesado en arreglar sus diferencias, por consiguiente, no estuviese interesado en pedirle que volvieran.

Ella tampoco iba a hacer eso, pero no quería pensar que su relación con Harry estaba perdida… Al menos no del todo.

–Ginny –llamó Hermione, terminando de soltar su cabello, el cual había estado envuelto para que sus rizos no quedaran desordenados–, ¿estás lista?

Pero ella seguía mirándose al espejo, con el labial que le había dado su cuñada frente a su rostro, sin haberlo aplicado aún. Agitó un poco su cabeza, como una manera para despejar su mente y se giró para ver directamente a la chica.

–No estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea usar esto –dijo, enseñándole el labial–. Es decir… No _le_ gustará verme con maquillaje, siempre ha dicho que le gusto más al natural.

Hermione apretó los labios y pareció haberse puesto de lo más tensa. Ginny no era idiota, se dio cuenta de ello. Pero no le dijo nada, solo volvió a verse al espejo y aplicó un poco de brillo labial y salió de la habitación junto con Hermione. Estaban en la casa de los padres de ella, Ron las estaba esperando en la sala mientras bebía una taza de té junto a sus suegros, quienes siempre se mostraban de lo más felices con tenerlo en casa. Ginny también se había ganado el cariño de los Granger.

– _Bloody hell_ –murmuró Ron y se sintió un poco incómodo, pensando que tal vez sus suegros lo habían escuchado.

Entre los comentarios elogiándolas –todos por parte de la madre de Hermione–, determinaron que ya era hora de irse.

Habían decidido cambiarse y arreglarse en la residencia de los Granger solo para mantener alejada a Ginny de la atención de los medios periodísticos del mundo de magia. Estaba causando un gran revuelo con sus partidos de Quidditch, su equipo corría como favorito y lo que más destacaban era su desempeño. Sin embargo, no faltaban los _chismes_ –"insufribles", en opinión de Hermione– con respecto a su vida amorosa: un día decían que ella había vuelto con Harry, porque los vieron caminar juntos por la ciudad, el día en que Ron le pidió a Harry –ya que el primero tenía que suplir el turno de George en la tienda– que le llevase un encargo a su madre y se encontraron en el camino; otro día la relacionaban con un jugador del equipo de Quidditch masculino, con el que solo intercambiaban palabras de apoyo y admiración en una tienda cualquiera. Siempre buscaban inventar uno u otro rumor sobre ella, por lo que estar en los sectores de predominancia muggle, la dejaría un poco más tranquila y hasta relajada.

 _Relajada_ … _Relajada, junto a Harry_.

.

.

.

Al aparecer en la madriguera, vieron que la "fiesta" ya había empezado. Bajo la carpa que armaron en el patio, la música resonaba y vieron varias caras conocidas: excompañeros de la escuela, de la generación del 97.

–¡Por Harry! –escucharon el grito de Seamus, quien apuntó su copa con su varita e hizo una pequeña explosión, la cual convirtió la bebida incolora en una burbujeante bebida roja–. ¡Salud!

–Seamus se dejó barba –comentó Hermione, abrazándose un poco a Ron.

–Al parecer a Dean le gusta verlo de esa manera –dijo Ron, quien miró de reojo a su hermana.

Ginny no estaba pendiente de la conversación entre ambos, sino que ya se estaba haciendo camino entre todos para llegar hasta el lugar de Harry, quien estaba junto a Molly. La mujer no dejaba de felicitarlo, acariciarle las mejillas y los brazos, además de estar abrazándolo cada tanto rato, como lo haría cualquier madre orgullosa.

–¡Harry! –hizo oír su voz entre la música–. ¡Harry!

–Ginny –dijo el chico, sonriéndole y alejándose un poco de Molly–, hola.

–¡Ginevra! –exclamó Molly–. ¿Ya comiste? Recuerda que no puedes desordenar tus comidas.

Pero Ginny no tomó en consideración los regaños de su madre, solo abrazó a Harry, quien correspondía el gesto.

–Felicitaciones, Harry –dijo la chica, sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero solo alejando un poco su cabeza, así podría mirarlo a los ojos–. Ahora eres oficialmente un auror.

–Gracias, Ginny.

La sonrisa de Harry le parecía tan sincera, como aquellas que le dedicaba cuando salían… Como aquellas que siempre adornaban su rostro antes de besarla. Se quedó quieta, esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

–Ginny –su voz parecía resonar, y el corazón de la chica se aceleraba como loco–, ¿me podrías soltar? Quisiera saludar a Ron y a Hermione.

–¡L-Lo siento! –se avergonzó y se alejó casi de un brinco–. Qué vergüenza, lo siento.

–No te preocupes, entiendo que estés cansada –dijo Harry–. Si me disculpas –señaló a su hermano y cuñada con el dedo índice–, aunque podrías acompañarme, ¿no?

Al principio, no entendía a qué se refería Harry con que "está cansada", pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando le sugirió que lo acompañara en su encuentro con Ron y Hermione. No hicieron falta palabras, ya que en el segundo inmediato a esas palabras, se colocó a su lado y caminó junto a él hasta el encuentro con sus amigos.

 _¿Será que…? ¿Será que por fin se dio cuenta?_

Ginny Weasley se estaba llenando de esperanzas, de muchas, _muchas_ , esperanzas.

Y eso, en mi opinión, no era muy bueno.

.

.

.

Pero Ginny no se daba por vencida y tenía una convicción: si Harry fue capaz de pedirle eso, significaba que podría pedirle dormir en su hogar y él no se iba a negar.

Dicho y hecho.

Fue tan solo preguntarle: "¿Te importaría darme alojamiento en tu casa hoy?", Harry, sonriendo, respondió: "¡Por supuesto!"

 _Se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta_ , pensaba, pero no iba a dejar ver su emoción. No, ella se mantenía tranquila e incluso suspiró aliviada luego de oír esa respuesta, sabía que si gritaba y chillaba perdería su postura de persona "madura".

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Harry, a lo que Ginny asintió, sonriendo.

La fiesta hubo terminado cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y ya todo estaba ordenado. Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban cansados, pero no lo quisieron hacer notar. Bill y Fleur fueron los encargados de dejar todo ordenado, no permitieron que el festejado hiciera algo como ello.

"Es tu fiesta", decía Bill, "no te preocupes".

Se despidieron de todos y fueron a Grimmauld Place.

Harry suspiró y estiró todo su cuerpo.

–Qué suerte que es sábado, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

Ginny hizo caso omiso al comentario y a la sugerencia de Harry sobre él durmiendo en la "habitación de invitados" y ella en su cama. No, Ginny estaba observando cada rincón de aquel hogar. Si bien, Harry conocía lo que significaba la palabra _orden_ , era la clase de chico que dejaba la taza de café siempre sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y no la recogía hasta que se hacía otra taza de café o té, no era la clase de chico que se preocupase demasiado por mantener el piso bien pulcro y todo en su _maldito_ lugar.

–Vaya –comentó la chica, a lo que Harry se volteó–, ¿tan ordenado te has vuelto?

Al no obtener respuesta, sintió su pecho estremecerse un poco… Un poco _harto_.

–¿Harry?

–Uhm, si quieres utiliza el baño y luego duermes en mi habitación, ¿sí? Aprovecha que sigue estando el conjuro silenciador que una vez hizo Hermione cuando en la calle había un alboroto por las fiestas de Año Nuevo –rio, pero no parecía ser una risa verdadera, sino que era una risa algo nerviosa–. Yo dormiré aquí, en el primer piso.

No lo dijo explícitamente, pero lo dio a entender. Estaba sintiendo que su paranoia no había sido una _paranoia_.

Harry se estaba viendo con alguien más. Y ese alguien iba a saber que ella durmió en su casa, en _su_ cama.

Oh, sí lo iba a saber.

–Buenas noches, Harry –dijo Ginny, acercándose un poco a él, y besando la comisura de sus labios y luego, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

No le iba a dar tiempo de reclamar nada, en lo absoluto.

De su cartera, sacó aquella botella de perfume que le regaló su padre, un perfume que, según había oído en el mundo muggle, era bastante efectivo, tanto como una verdadera poción de amor.

"–Es la _amortentia_ de los muggles, hija."

Y ese perfume es el que usa desde quinto año, ha hecho milagros para hacer que dure, y cuando ya vio que se le había acabado, le pidió ayuda a Hermione para encontrar otro frasco.

–Has tu trabajo –le susurró al frasco, como si le fuera a contestar.

Roció perfume en sí misma, mientras se recostaba en la cama de Harry –la cual también estaba perfectamente hecha– y dejaba que el aroma se impregnara lo mejor que pudiese. Se quitó los zapatos y el vestido, rebuscó entre las ropas de Harry alguna camiseta que le sirviera como pijama y volvió a rociar un poco de perfume en ella.

 _Ese_ alguien _se enterará de que_ yo _estuve aquí_.

.

.

.

Le hubiese gustado decir que Harry volvió a intentar comunicarse con ella, que la buscó y la invitó a cenar o algo por el estilo… Pero la realidad era diferente.

Ginny estaba empezando la temporada de primavera en el Quidditch, hacía tres meses había ocurrido la celebración de Harry, y nada, en verdad que nada. No ha oído nada de él además de que está trabajando duro, tampoco lo ha visto y eso lo relaciona a que está trabajando tanto que, con suerte, tiene tiempo de ir a la compra… Sí…

Es 1 de marzo y era motivo de celebración: Ron cumplía años.

Obviamente iba a ir, es su hermano… Y aunque no quería parecer una psicópata, sabía que Harry también estaría presente, al ser el mejor amigo de su hermano.

–Ginny –tocó George a la puerta–, date prisa o Ron te dejará sin comida.

–¡Ya salgo!

 _Ni siquiera puedo estar tranquila en el baño_ , pensó.

Miró una vez más su reflejo, asegurándose de que el vestido verde le quedara a la perfección, y la verdad es que lo hacía: resaltaba sus curvas de mujer, como su cintura y hasta sentía que le hacía ver los pechos un poco más firmes. Las pecas de sus hombros eran totalmente visibles, pero la verdad es que le agradaban mucho. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y tomó aquel frasco cuadrado que aguardaba por ser usado: roció perfume en ella y suspiró.

 _Ahora estoy lista_.

Salió del baño y se unió a la cena, y solo Hermione y Molly notaron su presencia antes que cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

Tomó asiento junto a su cuñada y se unió al brindis.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Ron –dijo Arthur.

–Felicidades por otro año más, hijo –dijo Molly.

–¡Felicidades, Ron!

Todos se giraron para ver a Harry Potter entrando a la madriguera con un enorme regalo entre sus brazos, porque era imposible que lo tuviese solo cargado con sus manos.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Ron.

El pelirrojo se abrió paso entre los Weasley's para salir al encuentro con su amigo. Harry dejó el regalo en el piso y abrazó a Ron.

–No pensaste que iba a perderme tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí?

–Gracias por venir.

Molly también se puso de pie para recibirlo y darle el cálido abrazo que le daba siempre, hasta que le señaló lo delgado que estaba. Evidentemente bajó un poco de peso desde la última vez que lo vio, pero Ginny no lo veía así _como tal_ , al contrario, creía que solo había logrado tonificar un tanto más el cuerpo.

Harry tomó asiento junto a Ginny, a quien saludó animadamente.

–Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Ginny.

–Lo mismo digo, ya ni escribes.

Pero no respondió, solo sonrió, algo cansado.

Estando a su lado, pensó que tal vez podría impregnar un poco más el aroma de su perfume, así que se removió varias veces en su asiento, y jugueteó un poco con su cabello.

No contó con que, quien iba a percibir un _aroma a perfume_ extraño, iba a ser ella misma.

En el mundo mágico sí se ocupaba perfume, eso era obvio, pero los perfumes mágicos se diferenciaban de los muggles por sus preparaciones, ligadas estrictamente a la magia, además de ser un claro distintivo de magos y brujas.

Esa diferenciación llegaba hasta distinguirlos por sus propias _clases_ sociales.

El olor que estaba emanando de Harry _no era_ de él.

El perfume que solía usar Harry era siempre un poco dulce, y si bien podía distinguirlo, el olor al otro perfume invadía sus fosas nasales.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la cena en honor a su hermano, Ginny trataba de unirse a la fiesta, pero su mente y olfato estaban en otro lugar, evidentemente en otro lugar.

Ese _perfume_ no podía ser catalogado como _dulce_ o _refrescante_ , porque parecía ser una mezcla. Rosas y alguna otra especia, algún otro ingrediente que solo terminaba por parecerle más familiar… Más familiar.

¿Quién solía ocupar ese perfume en la escuela?

Dejó caer el tenedor, y llamó la atención de Harry.

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

–Sí –se apresuró en responder–, solo me distraje –sonrió, volviendo a tomar el tenedor.

El perfume a rosas, algo parecido a la canela… era el perfume que solían ocupar los magos con más _poder_ –de distinta índole– en la sociedad mágica. Una de esas familias de magos, era la familia Malfoy. Y era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien, al pasar a su lado por los pasillos de la escuela, dejaba _apestado_ a su agradable perfume.

Porque, sí, ese perfume era agradable.

.

.

.

–¿Te vas ya, Harry?

El aludido, que terminaba de abotonar su chaqueta, la miró un tanto sorprendido.

–Sí, debo hacer algo.

–¿A estas horas? Ya son las diez de la noche… Y es miércoles.

–Lo sé –se encogió de hombros–, pero _debo_ ir. ¿Y tú? –esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Ginny–. ¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí o te irás a Gales?

–La verdad es que… – _es que tenía pensado volver a pedirte alojamiento_ , pensó–. La verdad, es que me quedaré en el apartamento de Gwenog.

–¿Jones? –Ginny asintió–. Ella tiene un apartamento cerca de Grimmauld Place, ¿no?

–Sí, ya había hablado con ella –mintió–, y claro que me dejó ir.

–¿Entonces nos vamos juntos?

Ella asintió y el sonrió.

Se despidieron de todos, Harry abrazó fuertemente a Ron y prometieron celebrar mejor su cumpleaños, pero el pelirrojo le susurró algo al oído, algo que hizo reaccionar a Harry de manera muy positiva.

–Hablaremos de los detalles luego –aseguró Ron.

–¿Detalles de qué? –preguntó Hermione.

–Nos vemos, Harry –ignoró a su novia, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

–¡Ronald!

Eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír antes de desaparecer y encontrarse en London, a media calle del hogar de Gwenog y a dos calles, más o menos, de Grimmauld Place.

No hablaron mucho en el camino, pero Harry se preocupaba porque Ginny no se quedara muy atrás en el camino. Al llegar a la esquina, en donde se podía ver aún a personas trabajando en la cafetería que ahí había, Harry se giró hacia Ginny.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –ella se negó–. ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente, Harry, no hay problema. Sé cuidarme sola –guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, a modo de despedida–. No seas idiota y escribe de vez en cuando, sabes que siempre quiero saber de ti.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –decía Harry, correspondiendo el abrazo–. Bueno, adiós, Ginny.

Ginny comenzó a caminar por la calle, solo un par de pasos, hasta que vio a Harry cruzar a toda prisa.

¿La ventaja? Estaban en Londres, por lo que había mucha gente, sobre todo había una gran cantidad de turistas, así que le iba a ser fácil confundirse entre ellos. Había llevado una chaqueta de mezclilla consigo, la cual se colocó y ató su cabello en un bollo, de esa forma pasaría desapercibida –o bien, era la idea.

Harry no desaparecía de su campo visual, y cada vez parecía ir más y más rápido.

 _Si tan rápido quiere llegar a casa, ¿por qué no solo desaparece?_ , pensaba Ginny.

–Disculpe, permiso, lo siento, lo siento.

Era lo que más estaba diciendo Ginny en ese momento, cuando, en realidad, solo quería atrapar a Harry, saber cuál era el motivo exacto por el que estaba tan apurado.

"Motivo exacto", el cual solo quería comprobar.

De pronto, llegando a Grimmauld Place, ya no había tanta gente con la cual confundirse, por lo que tuvo que mantener cierta distancia y cautela.

Hasta que él se detuvo, en la esquina que le quedaba por doblar hacia su hogar. Tenía suerte de que la calle no estaba tan iluminada, así no la _verían_.

Ginny sintió una extraña presión en su pecho así como también sintió que el calor de la sangre se hizo presente en sus mejillas. En aquella esquina, apoyado en el poste de luz, envuelto en un elegante y largo abrigo negro, sosteniendo un bastón con cabecilla plateada y solo dejando ver desde su nariz hacia arriba, estaba el dueño a ese perfume tan peculiar, y frente a él, estaba Harry, quien acariciaba su nuca y parecía estar pidiendo disculpas.

Draco Malfoy despejó su boca y le dijo algo, Harry asintió ante ello antes de extenderle la mano. Vio que Draco se negó y empezó a caminar en la dirección que llevaba a casa de Harry, seguido de este último. Ginny esperó que caminaran un poco más para así poder ver el momento exacto en el que entraban a la casa, pero cruzó a la vereda de en frente, de esa forma no iba a ser tan invasivo.

Sin embargo, no contó con que al llegar a la esquina, donde ambos habían estado hacía solo un momento, y al mirar en dirección al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, iba a ver a Draco Malfoy, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Harry, mientras que él tendría sus brazos rodeando la cintura del último, mientras ambos se besaban.

–¿C-Cómo…? –decía para sí, aunque con las palabras entrecortadas–. ¿Cómo está pa-pasando esto?

Ambos dejaron de besarse, de hecho, Draco había empujado un poco a Harry, quien solo había reído. Luego de eso, entraron al hogar de Harry, dejando, sin saber, a una Ginny al borde de las lágrimas y solo pensando en irse a Gales en ese maldito instante.

Cosa que hizo.

* * *

La tercera y **última** parte de esta historia será publicada el **lunes 25 de junio**.

Gracias por leer, xx.-


	3. I hope he smells my perfume

Me disculpo por la demora, pero mi internet no ha funcionado de lo mejor y ahora recién he vuelto a tener conexión.

* * *

 **ÚLTIMA PARTE**

"I HOPE HE SMELLS MY PERFUME"

.

.

.

Ginny no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No importaba en qué posición se colocara ni tampoco lo mucho que se arropara, simplemente, no se podía quedar dormida. La escena de aquel beso entre Harry y Malfoy se venía a su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? ¿Desde cuándo es que hablaban? ¿Desde cuándo es que eran tan cercanos? ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TENÍAN ENCUENTROS?!

Soltó la taza con café y se sobresaltó con el ruido de la misma quebrándose.

Bueno, no es como si no conociera el hechizo indicado para arreglar algo que se rompe.

Lástima que no pueda usarlo para arreglar un corazón roto.

Estaba nerviosa, inquieta y parecía estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento que ocurriese en su casa, aun si no ocurría nada, estaba alerta, muy alerta. Miraba por la ventana, en busca y espera de alguna lechuza, sin embargo, no había rastro de ninguna lechuza volando por el nublado cielo de Gales.

Echó un vistazo a su red flu, pero tampoco había indicios de contacto.

En fin, ¿qué tipo de contacto estaba esperando? Se supone que Harry no sabía que lo había visto con… con…

Ginny llevó ambas manos a su rostro y suspiró profundamente unas tres veces. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo de su sofá y miró el techo. Algunas preguntas se manifestaron en su mente y ninguna parecía tener alguna respuesta clara: ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter hablaban? ¿Desde cuándo es que Malfoy estaba interesado en los chicos? ¿Desde cuándo le interesa Harry? ¿No iba a casarse con Astoria Greengrass? ¿Sus padres sabían de sus encuentros con Potter?...

¿Ron y Hermione están al tanto de los encuentros de Harry con Malfoy?

–Necesito –dijo en voz alta antes de inclinarse sobre su chimenea.

Tomó un poco del polvo flu e hizo contacto con la red de su hermano Ron, en el apartamento que estaba rentando desde hace un par de meses.

–¿Ginny? –contestó Hermione, viéndola con una taza de alguna bebida caliente entre sus manos–. Espera, ¡Ron! –se alejó un poco y volteó su cabeza en dirección a la cocina–. ¡Es Ginny por la red flu!

Ron apareció, envuelto en una bata y con medio sándwich en su mano. Daba a entender que Hermione lo había visitado para desayunar, pero el chico ni se había despertado. Ambos se arrodillaron en la chimenea, para hablar con la pelirroja.

–Ginny, qué sorpresa –saludó su hermano, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos ya que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tragar la comida en su boca–. ¿Sucedió algo? Te veo un poco preocupada.

–¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que Harry estaba teniendo encuentros con Malfoy?

La pregunta de Ginny les cayó como un balde de agua fría. Había sido tan directa que les costó pensar en alguna reacción con la cual podían, al menos, disimular la incomodidad que les ocasionó el tema. Hermione apretó los labios y bajó la vista hacia su taza con bebida caliente, mientras que Ron se removió incómodo sobre la alfombra. Ante tales reacciones, Ginny suspiró para evitar romper a llorar y a armarle un escándalo a la pareja.

–El silencio otorga, ¿no?

–Ginny –dijo Hermione–, ¿cómo te enteraste?

–Entonces ya lo sabían –espetó Ginny–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

–Claro que lo sabíamos, pero no nos correspondía a nosotros decírtelo –dijo Ron, con una expresión completamente seria–. Lo sabemos desde hace ya poco más de medio año.

–¿Están saliendo? –seguía preguntando Ginny–. ¿Desde cuándo hablan? ¿Desde cuándo se encuentran?

–Malfoy le había enviado una carta a Harry –decía Ron–, un par de meses después de la guerra. Desde ahí empezaron a intercambiar cartas… ¿Nunca te lo dijo? –Ginny negó–. Qué extraño…

–Después de eso –siguió Hermione–, empezaron a juntarse, limaron muchas asperezas entre ellos, e increíblemente empezaron a llevarse bien. Malfoy empezó a visitarlo, ocasionalmente en su hogar, hasta que… –y guardó silencio, no estaba segura de si era correcto decir lo que quería decir.

–¿Hermione? –insistió Ginny.

–Mándale una lechuza a Harry –dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada de su novia, pasando un brazo por la espalda de ella–. Dile lo que viste y que exiges explicaciones.

–¿Crees que sea lo necesario? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Lo es –Ron asentía lentamente–, créeme, lo es.

.

.

.

"Querido Harry:

No sé cómo estoy siendo capaz de escribirte eso, ya que la pluma me tiembla por lo nerviosa que me encuentro en este momento.

El día en que celebramos el cumpleaños de Ron y te dije que iba al hogar de Gwenog, mentí. Te seguí, y te vi con Malfoy.

No creo que sea necesario explicar en qué los vi.

Necesitamos hablar, para finalizar lo nuestro oficialmente, además de zanjar todas nuestras dudas de una vez. Hazme saber cuando tengas tiempo, no quiero interferir en tus labores como auror.

Saludos,  
Gin."

Quiso firmar por el nombre con el que Harry solía llamarla.

Había decidido no extenderse demasiado con la carta, mientras más clara, mejor.

Tomó a su lechuza y le dio la carta.

Solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta, pero ya estaba por irse a entrenar, así que mientras se mantenga ocupada, la espera no iba a ser tan larga ni agobiante.

.

.

.

"Gin:

No quería que te enteraras de esa forma, y la verdad es que siento mucha vergüenza en este momento, por no haber sido sincero desde el momento en que nos dimos el tiempo en nuestra relación.

Tienes todo el derecho de hacerme las preguntas que quieras, voy a contestarlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Tengo libre el sábado, vayamos a almorzar, tienes libre, ¿no? Avísame.

Puedes contactarte conmigo por la red flu.

Saludos,  
Harry."

.

.

.

 _Amortentia muggle, amortentia muggle, armortentia muggle._

Si antes solo le bastaba con dos rociadas de su perfume, esta vez, aplicó seis: tres en el cuello, dos directamente –aunque tomando un poco de distancia– sobre su pecho y una rociada que lanzó al aire para luego posicionarse bajo la misma, así le caería en el cabello sin hacerle daño al mismo.

Estaba usando un vestido rosa y una pañoleta con la que envolvía su cuello. El tiempo estaba siendo más agradable –con las temperaturas levemente cálidas–, pero eso no significaba que podía darse el lujo de estar completamente desabrigada.

–¡Gin! –se volteó y saludó a Harry, con un gesto con la mano.

Harry trotó hasta ella, y a diferencia de Ginny, él estaba sonriendo.

–¿Tarde mucho? –negó con la cabeza–. Qué bueno que no te hice esperar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, entraron a la cafetería.

Si bien Harry había sugerido ir a almorzar, Ginny le respondió que prefería algo más tranquilo, como un café. De ese modo no sentiría un innecesario sabor amargo en su comida, ya que el café de por sí ya le parecía lo suficientemente amargo; además, podía endulzarlo tanto como fuese necesario… Tanto como la conversación lo requiriera.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del sector se sillones, tampoco querían estar afuera a la vista de todo el mundo. La camarera llegó a atenderlos y, mientras Harry pedía un mochaccino, Ginny pidió _lo mismo, pero muy amargo_. Harry evitó reír ante ese comentario.

–¿Bien? ¿Quieres empezar a hablar ahora? –preguntó Harry, acomodando sus gafas, al momento en que la camarera se iba de su lado–. Prometo ser demasiado sincero, y no ocultarte nada.

–Cuando me pediste darnos un tiempo –la tensión se hizo presente en Harry, Ginny fue capaz de verlo por la forma en la que sus hombros se encorvaban–, ¿ya estabas teniendo algo con Malfoy?

–No –respondió inmediatamente–, no teníamos nada, solo… podría decirse que era una especie de amistad. Lo que sí es cierto, es que yo empezaba a dudar, de a poco, de los sentimientos hacia a ti y los que tenía hacia él.

–¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes…, ya sabes…, se besan? –y aunque quería evitarlo, podía adivinar que el color rojizo se hacía presente bajo las pecas de sus mejillas.

–Medio año, más o menos –masajeó su nuca–. Aunque no le hemos puesto nombre, aún, a lo que tenemos.

–¿Cómo se ha tomado la familia Malfoy –utilizó un tono un poco irónico cuando mencionó a la familia– tu relación con él?

–Es que, oficialmente, no es una relación –recalcó Harry, quien aguardó un momento, ya que la camarera venía a dejar el pedido–. En fin, ellos saben que nos vemos frecuentemente… Incluso, aunque parezca increíble, Narcissa y yo nos estamos entendiendo mejor que antes, Lucius es el problema mayor.

Ginny no reaccionaba, y sin importarle lo caliente que estuviera, bebió un sorbo de su muy amargo mochaccino.

–Malfoy –le costó hablar, debido a lo delicada que le quedó la garganta luego de beber aquel café tan caliente– ¿no iba a casarse con Astoria Greengrass?

Harry apretó los labios, y a diferencia de las preguntas anteriores, se tomó su tiempo para responder. Tomó la taza y dio un corto sorbo, relamiendo sus labios. Suspiró y miró a Ginny directo a los ojos.

–Rompió su relación con ella. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos… Cuando nos confesamos… –sonrió de medio lado–. Fue tan complicado, ¿sabes? No había manera en que pudiésemos dejar de llorar, porque no sabíamos a quién recurrir. Yo sabía que no habría problema con salir con un chico o una chica, digo, el amor es amor, ¿no? –Ginny asintió, se estaba preocupando por el tono de la voz de Harry, que parecía quebrarse a medida que hablaba–. Para él, fue más complicado. Tenía un compromiso, con una chica de verdad, fenomenal. Astoria es una chica fenomenal, en su momento, en lugar de hacerle una escena a Draco –le sorprendió que lo llamase por su nombre–, lo escuchó atentamente y nos brindó todo el apoyo que fuese necesario. No podía creer lo amable que fue en ese momento, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, de no poder casarte con el hombre que querías… Ella nos ayudó a afrontar lo que nos estaba pasando, y fue ella quien habló con Lucius y Narcissa.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, y al igual que él, bebió un poco del café.

–Ginny –volvió a hablar Harry–, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, y con razones de sobra. No te pido que me apoyes ni que me entiendas, porque eso no solucionaría nada. Solo quiero que sepas que, si te pedí el tiempo, fue para aclarar mis sentimientos, y cuando lo hice ya no había vuelta atrás. Sé que debí haber sido más claro y decirte, apenas supe que estaba siendo correspondido, y la verdad es que…

–Cállate –dijo Ginny, desviando la mirada–, no quiero escuchar otra palabra más, Harry.

–¿Por qué?

–Estuve todo este tiempo viviendo en una ilusión, ¿sabes? Creyendo firmemente que volverías a mí. Lo que más me llama la atención, es que así como tú nunca me buscaste para darle un final a nuestra relación, pasando los años, yo tampoco te busqué para pedir explicaciones. Sí, tienes culpa por haber iniciado algo, o intentado iniciar algo con otra persona, pero en parte yo también tengo que asumir responsabilidad en el asunto, por no haberte pedido alguna respuesta o alguna explicación por la demora en finalizar la relación. A mi alrededor, todos me decían que mejor debíamos distanciarnos, antes de que tú y yo decidiéramos darnos un tiempo. Debía hacerme a un lado, que debía hablar contigo, entre otras cosas –pasó una mano sobre su rostro–. Dejemos todo como está, ¿sí? Creo que lo mejor es determinar nuestras vidas a nuestra manera –Harry, quien tenía la taza en su mano, inclinó un poco la cabeza–. Yo voy a seguir como jugadora de Quidditch y seguiré adelante, tal vez encuentre a alguien por ahí, no lo sé; tú, en tanto, debes seguir como auror y, si Malfoy, en verdad, te hace feliz… Pues, genial, sigue adelante con ello. No voy a negar que esto me duele, pero siento que, a la misma vez, me alivia. Creo que con esto me he quitado un gran peso de encima.

–Lo siento mucho, Gin. No quería que las cosas terminaran así.

–No sacas nada lamentándote, las cosas son como son ahora. Gracias por haberme contado esto, gracias por haber sido sincero.

–¿No tienes más dudas?

–Oh, sí que las tengo, sin embargo, prefiero no decirlas… Al menos no ahora.

Harry asintió, un tanto dudoso.

–Entonces… ¿No hay problemas entre tú y yo?

–No –le sonrió Ginny–, no hay problemas, Harry. Solo quiero pedirte que seas más sincero conmigo, ¿vale?

–Lo seré –sonrió Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza–. Es una promesa.

 _La amortentia de muggles… ya no funcionará con él,_ pensó una desilusionada y dolida Ginny.

.

.

.

–¿Y qué decidiste hacer?

Ante la pregunta de Luna, se volteó, dándole la espalda para que pudiera ayudarla a subir el cierre de su vestido, lo cual hizo con gusto.

–¿Qué podía decidir, Luna? Solo tenía que dejarlo ir, ¿no? Es lo más lógico, de esa forma también me dejé ir yo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Ginny tomó asiento y dejó que Luna la peinara, con una trenza a la cual pensaba colocarle flores, así como a la de ella.

–Ya no estaré amarrada al recuerdo de Harry o a la esperanza de volver a ser _la novia_ de Harry. Al dar por terminara esa relación, y luego de la conversación que tuvimos, siento que soy libre de decidir qué hacer con mi vida, sin pensar en que pueda afectar a mi relación, bueno, pasada relación con él.

–¿Seguirás jugando Quidditch?

–Planeo hacerlo por dos años más.

–¿La lesión de tu muñeca está empeorando? ¿No hay alguna magia…?

–El golpe de la bludger y luego haber chocado contra los aros… Se necesitaría mucha magia, ¿no crees? Preferí dejar que el hueso sanara, aunque no significa un impedimento, no quiero seguir jugando más al Quidditch… ya que me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en la sección deportiva de "El Profeta".

–Listo.

Ante lo dicho por Luna, se puso de pie y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

–Eres bastante rápida –sonrió–. Muchas gracias, Luna.

–Ahora que terminé contigo, iré a ver a Hermione. Es la festejada, quiero ver si puedo ayudarla con su cabello.

–De acuerdo, iré a recibir a las visitas y… a hacer que los futuros suegros de mi hermano se sientan cómodos entre tanta magia a su alrededor.

Salieron de la habitación y Ginny se apresuró para salir al patio de la Madriguera.

Estaban de celebración, claro que sí, debido a la propuesta de matrimonio de Ron. Hoy, era la fiesta compromiso. El señor y la señora Granger estaban muy animados, compartiendo una bebida junto a sus padres, así que pensó que si se les acercaba solo estorbaría, o bien, no la tomarían mucho en cuenta. Tomó un respiro y se giró para ver si encontraba a alguien con quien hablar.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que habló con Harry, desde _esa_ conversación, y ahora tenía que verlo, tratando de ayudar a Ron con su traje… junto a Malfoy, quien también había sido invitado.

No pudo contener su sorpresa cuando su madre, Molly Weasley, le dijo que Harry asistiría con Draco. Sí, "Draco". Arthur se había mostrado un poco molesto, pero Ron defendió a su mejor amigo… Recuerda muy bien las palabras que dijo:

"– _Harry encontró en él algo que nosotros no. Yo tampoco soporto mucho a Malfoy, la verdad es que no, pero es la pareja de mi mejor amigo. Si van a venir juntos, deberíamos recibirlos como siempre lo hacemos en esta casa: con los brazos abiertos. Es de mal gusto no hacerlo… De todos modos, papá, él no es Lucius. También nos mandó una carta, a Mione y a mí… El pasado es pasado."_

Nunca pensó que Ron pudiese hablar de esa manera.

–No, Weasley, deja de moverte –decía Draco, mientras trataba de acomodar el corbatín rojo.

–Me estás estrangulando –reclamaba el pelirrojo–. Harry, dile a tu novio que la idea no es matarme.

–Mantén la respiración un momento –decía Harry–. Y deja de moverte.

–Muévanse, inútiles –dijo Ginny, y tanto Harry como Draco se alejaron un poco de Ron–. Ahora tú, mantente quieto un momento.

–Ah, no, no quiero ser estrangulado por mi hermana menor.

–Nadie va a estrangularte. Hermione ya va a estar lista y tú aquí, perdiendo el tiempo con el corbatín.

Ron se quedó quieto y dejó que su hermana colocara el corbatín y lo apretara un poco, para asegurarse de que no se saliera. Arregló el cuello de la camisa, así como la chaqueta que estaba usando.

–Listo, ahora solo te queda esperar a Hermione.

Ron le dio las gracias, pero tuvo que alejarse en ese momento, ya que la chica estaba haciendo aparición en un vestido amarillo y el cabello amarrado con blancas flores incrustadas, al más estilo de Luna. En opinión de Ron, jamás existiría mujer más bella que su futura esposa.

Ginny quedó mirando la escena con suma alegría y dicha interior. No dejó de sonreír hasta que vio a Harry haciendo aparición en su campo visual, con la camisa celeste saliéndosele del pantalón azul de su traje. Miró de reojo a Draco cuando lo escuchó bufar, y se dio cuenta de que, con la mano libre –ya que con la otra se apoyaba en ese bastón de cabecilla plateada–, apretaba su entrecejo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó, aunque estaba segura de que estuvo arrastrando un poco sus palabras.

–No importa lo que trate –respondía, sin apartar la mirada de Harry–, no puede mantenerse ordenado ni un minuto.

–Para Harry –decía Ginny, mirándolo de a poco– el orden, a la hora de vestirse, no existe.

–Lo sé –alzó ambas cejas–. Me costó demasiado pedirle que eligiera un traje para usar en esta ocasión, es decir, es el compromiso de sus dos mejores amigos, ¿me lo explico? Un poco de decencia y buena presentación personal no le cae mal a nadie.

–Harry es como es, no es posible cambiarlo.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un suspiro que terminó con Draco cubriendo la sonrisa de su rostro con su mano, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Harry, quien no dejaba de abrazar a sus dos amigos ni de felicitarlos.

–Quiero decirte algo, Malfoy.

Ante el tono que estaba usando Ginny, se giró hacia ella, inclinando un poco su cabeza y con ambas manos sobre la cabecilla del bastón.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Harry es una persona muy especial, no solo para mí, sino que para muchos. Es desordenado, apuesto que aún no se le quita lo travieso y arrogante que puede llegar a ser. Me contó parte de cómo ambos empezaron su _historia_ y, la verdad, es que pueden contar con mi apoyo. No quiero que Harry vuelva a estar afligido, por algún miedo a un tipo de rechazo. Simplemente, quiero pedirte que, al menos por ahora, mantengan los besos al mínimo, al menos en frente de mí. No me considero homofóbica, solo que…

–Entiendo a la perfección lo que quieres decir –la interrumpió Draco–. Por eso mismo le dije a Potter que quizás no era una buena idea que yo viniera, no quería hacer sentir a nadie incómodo, menos en un evento tan importante como este. Sé que no soy bienvenido, a Granger y a Weasley tampoco les caigo bien…

–Eso es cierto –dijo Ginny–, no eres muy bienvenido por estos lugares, pero ahora eres la pareja de Harry, y por eso mismo, es que las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti… Además, eres familiar de Teddy. De todas maneras, nunca es tarde para remediar malos entendidos del pasado, ahora somos personas adultas.

–Entonces…

–Entonces no molestas, Malfoy. Fuiste invitado, por Ron y Hermione, disfruta la fiesta.

–No me refiero a eso –agachó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Entre tú y yo? No hay problema alguno. Lo mismo que le dije a Harry, las cosas son como son ahora. No podemos cambiar nada, ¿vale? Tengamos ahora una…

–¿Una tregua?

–No, mejor un acuerdo –Draco arqueó una ceja–. No me mires así. Escucha, está bien, prometes mantener los besos al mínimo con Harry, al menos frente a mí por ahora, entiende que el tema no está cerrado por completo, y yo prometo ser siempre un apoyo en lo que necesiten.

 _No me queda nada más por hacer_.

–De acuerdo –dijo Draco, extendiéndole la mano–. Lo prometo, Ginevra.

 _Al menos no fue Weasel_.

Y estrechó la mano con el rubio, pudo notar lo frío que era su contacto al principio, pero que el centro de la mano del chico estaba extrañamente cálido.

La velada siguió, los novios hicieron la presentación de anillos, los padres hablaron, incluso Harry lo hizo, sacando risas de más de alguno. Ginny, en tanto, pasó el resto de la noche junto a Luna, aunque le fue a ofrecer a Draco un poco de bebida burbujeante, la cual aceptó. Le dolió, sí, cuando vio que ambos –Draco y Harry– hacían una especie de brindis, mientras se susurraban algo que, prefería, no saber.

Ginny volvió su vista a su brebaje, hizo cierta mueca y bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

 _A veces se gana, a veces se pierde… Y él no pensaba solo en mí, pensaba en alguien más… Y ese alguien lo tiene ahora._

–Solo me queda seguir –se susurró a sí misma, ignorando que Luna la alcanzó a oír.

Luna solo reaccionó a ver a los chicos y sonreír por ellos, antes de estrechar la mano de su amiga.

–No estás sola en esto, ¿sí?

Ginny asintió y correspondió aquel apretón tan fraternal.

 **FIN**


End file.
